fall for you tonight (keep him by my side)
by Truth may vary
Summary: Four groups of people witness moments between the awkward couple of Makoto and Rin. Last moment is solely between the couple fumbling a little as they go farther in their relationship. *Fem!Rin, Rule 63, canon divergence*


**AN: Let's pretend Samezuka is a coed school for swimmers. Okay? Fem!Rin still goes to Australia etc etc. **

* * *

**Mothers**

The first person to notice Makoto has a crush isn't his best friend, but rather his mother.

His mother is the first person to notice he talks more and more about this girl Rin-chan. Makoto would tell her about Rin joining his swim class and then later on joining him in school.

He pouts just a little whenever he talks about her attention on Haru-chan. He understands they're both swimmers and that they might wanna talk about swim class but still he wants more time with her.

It's as he's telling her about Rin's urge to swim in a pool of cherry blossoms that she smiles and tells him, "My baby boy is in love."

He sputters and flushes embarrassed, "Mama!"

* * *

"And you're going to graduate together with us!"

"What?" Rin says noticing Makoto's hesitant stare.

"Oh, no just...I was wondering...why you didn't come to the assembly yesterday."

Rin glances up at the bare branches of the sakura tree, avoiding their stares. "…Because I'm not going to middle school here."

"What…do you mean? Why didn't you say anything before? We're a team! Aren't we friends?" He doesn't ask where he's going, or why. He just wants to know were they important, was he important?

"I wasn't keeping it a secret or anything; I only just found out where I'm going yesterday."

"I'm going to Australia," Rin practically whispers. She feels guilty like moving there was her fault. But it wasn't, her mother was struggling so they needed to move to her uncle's home for a while. Australia had always been a likely possibility since her dad died, her mom suggested she submit a few applications to the schools there, and if she got in they'd go.

"Australia… Wait, you mean another country?" Makoto asks stupidly. Of course she means another country. There's no such place as 'Australia' in Japan. And from the way Rin's talking, she's not going for vacation.

"I submitted applications to a few different schools and finally found out where I'd been accepted."

Makoto pauses, mouth open slightly as if he's going to say something, but he hesitates. "I transferred here after deciding I was going to go to Australia, but I wanted to tell you after I found out exactly where I would be. I didn't want to confuse you all and cause trouble."

She was a selfish little girl, wanting to stay close to those she loved before she left them for...forever.

"…Sorry," Rin mutters softly, perhaps gathering Haruka's rather hostile feelings.

Makoto at last asks, "…Why Australia?"

"To study swimming." A short response for a short question.

Haruka asks one of the important questions."…What is it you want to do, then?"

"I want…to become an Olympic swimmer." Haruka doesn't response; Rin should do whatever she wants.

Makoto's brows furrow in confusion. "When…will you go?"

"The day after the tournament."

"Then we don't have much longer to swim together huh..."

"Good luck, Rin." Is the last thing Makoto says to him. But Rin doesn't want it to be the last thing.

She's been to Makoto's house maybe three times before she wasn't sure if she could find it, it was starting to get dark, too. She'd told her mother that she wanted to see Makoto one last time before they left. Her mom trailed behind her carrying her sleepy little sister.

The sky was tinted purple once they reached the Tachibana residence, and she realized that she'd been in such a hurry to get there that... she didn't think at all about what to say to Makoto. Makoto came outside of his house with his little brother and sister looking out from behind, his little hands balled into fists, trying to keep from running to hold her.

"Neh, Makoto-chan. Is your mother home? I have a few recipes for her."

Makoto nodded, letting them pass. Rin still stayed outside the door way. "Makoto, could we talk?"

Trying to organize her thoughts Rin began to babble about what she's been doing. "I've been cleaning out my room, getting packed and stuff."

"Why'd come to see me..."

Face burning red, she looked at Makoto. Both kids were unaware of their mothers hovering and peeking in.

"It's my goal to go to the Olympics! I'm going to be the greatest swimmer in Japanese history! I wanted to swim with Haru to improve myself!"

Rin took a breath. "That's why I'm going to Australia, to be a stronger swimmer."

Makoto's eyes were wide, she probably looked like she was going to cry. Makoto awkwardly put an arm around her.

"I like you, Makoto. But it's always about Haru, you're scared of swimming but you still do it for him. It's the same thing, the same thing!"

Makoto looked at Rin who was desperately trying to keep from crying, totally puzzled. "Haru is my best friend... What do you think I should do? Have a panic attack every time I see water? I'm trying to be stronger too."

Rin smirked, though. And he stepped even closer to Makoto. Makoto stared down at the ground, mortified. "That was pretty good, but don't lump me in with a coward like you!" Rin challenged. Makoto scowled. He was not a...! "Hey, Makoto... why did you really come to see me? Was it because of Haru?"

"I want... I wanted..."

"You wanted?" he prodded gently.

Rin looked away. "I just wanted to say goodbye!"

Makoto grabbed Rin's face gently and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries.

They were kissing!

Rin jerked back, and stared at him, wild-eyed, their faces still close together. "Wha? Why?"

"Sorry! I just...ahh..I don't know."

"Nee-chan! Mama says we go home."

Both jumped back, looking around with flushed cheeks but... "I'll be right there!"

"'Kay!"

"I'll write to you. Promise to write back?"

"...Sure...Kissaholic."

"It was just one kiss!" Makoto cried out.

Both mothers laughed to themselves, "Well at least we know that they made up."

* * *

**Siblings**

"Ran, why does Nii-san always goes to check the mail?"Ren said looking out at his older brother who was furiously flipping through the mail. He shoulders drooped when whatever he was expecting wan't there.

"Cuz, he's waiting for a letter from Rin."

"Oh...Who's Rin?"

Ran looked at her brother not really surprised. She had once asked that same question to her father. "Come on."

She led them to the living room and pulled down one of the smaller frames and pointed to a pair of girls with their brother and his friends. "The one with short hair is Rin and Onii-san really misses her."

"Did she move?"

"Yup. All the way to Australia." Ran prided herself on being knowledgeable. "Rin-chan hasn't mailed or called Nii-san once since she left."

"Maybe her letters got lost?"

"Maybe but she probably doesn't write at all."

Ren frowned, that would be mean and no one was allowed to be mean to his big brother. "She sounds mean."

"Naw. She went there so she could get better at swimming so she's probably busy."

"Still she could talk to him. He looks so sad."

* * *

"Why don't you just go see him?" Rin jumped startled.

"Gou! Why'd ya follow me?"

"You do this every time we come visit dad's family, just go see him you chicken!"

"He doesn't want to see me."

Gou raised her eyebrow skeptical. "Really? Then why does he still write to you even though you never reply. He wants to know, you know?"

"You've been talking to him?!" Rin's jealously spiked.

"Yup! Told mom to send my email address in her letter to Mrs. Tachibana so I could talk to Makoto.

"He misses you, wishes you'd reply and I can't say anything. I don't understand why you do this every year! You miss him and he misses you!" Gou said red faced.

"I have to go." Rin said running off only to bump into Haruka.

"I want a rematch."

* * *

**Classmates**

"So who are you going to give your chocolate to Kanko?" Sara asked her friend.

"Tachibana-kun of course. "

"What really? Haven't you heard?" The blonde said turning to her friend.

"He's taken, duh but he still accepts the chocolate. Most of the girls found out already, whenever anyone confesses to him he'll let 'em down gently before saying there's someone he likes."

"Ehh? Tachinbana-san has a girlfriend?" Minami said joining the conversation. Clearly these girls didn't pay much attention almost all the school knew that he was interested in someone else. There was a betting pool that it was Haruka Nanase, others guessed it was Mizuki Himeji from class b, she was one of the few people who thought it was someone unknown.

"Nah. Well," Shouko said smirking. "There's big talk going around that he was seen with Yuko Sakamoto last week, her brother wasn't really happy."

"Look his locker is already full, we should hurry if we still want him to take our chocolate."

"Nee! Mako-chan, please accept these presents."

"Everyone," he said smiling at the girl present with chocolate in hand. "Thank you but I'm afraid I have a problem. I don't have room to carry these."

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, we thought ahead." She thrust a huge carrying bag at him. Makoto looked a little hesitant, he wanted to apologize and decline, on White day it'd be a big hassle to return the favor to each girl.

"Why not just get a girlfriend already Tachibana? Leave some girls for the rest of us." Minami smacked Kouta on the head.

"Don't be rude."

"Sorry, but I can't. Not till I tell the girl I love my feelings first. But I don't know if I'll ever see her ever again." Makoto said blushing lightly.

"Oh what happened?" asked Sara, curious to who the mysterious girl could be.

"She moved to another country when we were younger. I wanted to tell her my feelings after she came back but I don't know if that will ever happen."

All the girls looked at him sympathetically, they been through it too. They still gave him their chocolate but with a new meaning. They spread the word, 'Don't make a move on Makoto yet he's waiting.'

They were cheering him on from the sidelines, hoping one day to meet this girl.

* * *

"Hey Rin, Are you coming or what?" Katrina said tapping her foot. The movie was set to start in thirty minutes and she was so gonna ditch Rin if she didn't hurry up. Rin was finishing putting her shoulder length hair into a tight pony tail before grabbing her phone.

"Ugh. Give me a minute, for fucks sake!" Her phone buzzed in her hands and she saw it was another text from an unknown.

She knew it was a bad idea to let her mom give them her number, she would get texts from Makoto at least once a week to update her on life in Iwatobi. But he would've told her before he got a new phone that his number would change.

She opened up the text while she slipped on her shoes. "Is it that cutie from Japan texting you again?" Katrina said snatching the phone away.

"Kat! Give it back." Rin growled trying to pull it back.

"Mhhmm, Rin this boy is yummy. " She said fanning herself nearly swooning. "You really should text back this time."

"Why should I..." Her protest stopped when she saw what was on her phone. It was a picture of Makoto, in his swimsuit coming out of the water. In the text, it said **'Rin Rin should text Mako-chan back. Ill keep sending more pixs lik this if u dont.- Nagisa'**

She huffed tempted to reply if only to yell at Nagisa. She thought Nagisa hadn't seen either Makoto nor Haruka since they were kids.

**'If ur gonna ask how I got ur # tell gou thnx. \(`3`)/'**

"Well. Let's goooo!" Katrina said dragging them out. Katrina went to an all girls school and was excited to go on a group movie hangout with the guys from her swim academy.

Rin shut her phone off right before they entered the theater. She dreaded checking it later in the day. No doubt Nagisa would pull through on that promise.

**'riiiiiiiiinnnnn. y u no txt bac' **was attached to the next picture which was of Makoto in his school uniform. The next two messages she saw were the same except more annoying emoticons and the pictures were older from when they were kids swimming together.

"Rin? What'd you think?"

"Huh," She said looking up. "Uh yeah, okay. Sounds good."

"Alright McDonald's it is then."

Rin glanced over at Katrina who seemed a little annoyed. Her phone buzzed again. 'Just tell him ur ok plz' It was a blurred shot of Makoto at his old house. A shot of guilt bolted through her.

"On second thought, I have to go home."

Makoto's phone buzzes moments later 'One New Message' flashes across his screen.

* * *

**Best Friend**

Nitori had been running his last lap around the school when he finally spotted them. His neighbor Rin was leaning up against the wall having finished earlier than him and was talking to someone as he's passing them by he recognizes who she's talking to.

Tachibana-san from Iwatobi, why was he here?

There seemed to be a pained look in Rin's eyes as Makoto's hand reached over to touch her face.

"Makoto. Just...don't." Her voice was barely above whisper, Nitori had never heard her sound like that so pained. She reached up and wiped her eyes.

Makoto seemed to say something that was muffled to Nitori but it sounded like "I'm sorry...ove you." before cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss.

Later that day, Rin will find a cupcake on her desk and she'll be confused by the gesture but thankfully doesn't question why Nitori left her favorite snack there.

* * *

"How about this one then?" Rin asked striking a pose in the mirror trying to see how her body moved in the suit.

Makoto sat in a chair only a few feet away trying to turn into a tomato. This suit was wearing was high waist two piece. "It looks good."

"Thant all you've been saying. Maybe I should've brought Haruka instead." Rin yelled getting frustrated with her boyfriend.

Every suit she wore no matter how much or how little she showed he said the same damn thing. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Haruka holding up a black and red kneeskin.

Rin turned red, "Were you guys spying on us again?"

"No just getting new suits. Go try it on."

"Fine." She snatched the suit from him stomping back into the dressing room.

"Tell her she looks cute."

"What?" Makoto looked at his best friend confused. Haru could be rather blunt but still he didn't understand why he was saying that.

"That's all she wants. She probably would've bought the first one if you didn't say anything. She wants to here you say she looks cute not just the suit."

"I'm coming out." Rin called out, she took in a breath hoping this would be it. " So...whatcha think?"

Makoto gives her that smiles where the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiles and she feel beautiful, he doesn't have to say.

"It's perfect. You look cute in it Rin."

* * *

**Each other**

"Ehh? Nee-san?" Gou squeaked surprised. Her big sister was in a french maid outfit, complete a frilly apron and headband. Rin hardly ever dressed girly. Ever.

"Gou? What are you doing here?"

"Welcome Mistress! Oh! Matsuoka-chan, it's nice to see you again." Nitori said in a similar outfit.

"A maid cafe?"

Seijuuruu quickly strode over dressed as a butler, "It's swim club tradition. First years have to be maids, second year cooks and third year does butlers."

Rin gripped her tray annoyed. "Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Mom said you guys were having a festival, I even invited my team. Everyone except Makoto could come."

Rin groaned covering her face with her tray. _'Why me?'_

"Hey, red! You gunna take our order or not?" Rin grit her teeth and took their order only ten minutes later she left a few orders of rice omlets and iced tea.

"Aren't you suppose to write a message for me?" _'Damn this asshole, I already tired this and it hasn't been two hours.'_ Gou recognized her sister fake smile and shuddered at the gleam in her eye. She's been on the end of that stare many times and she never wants to be there ever again.

Thankfully they were in public or else it could've gone worse. She squeezed the ketchup spelling out FUCK YOU is cursive.

"Fuh-fuck you..." The guy's brow furled confused. His friends on ther other hand laughed, they knew enough English to know what the redhead meant.

"Thank you for visiting, Swim Cafe."

Rin turned around only to see Haruka, Nagisa and that glasses boy staring at.

"Rin-Rin looks so cuuuuttee!" Nagisa squealed, rushing over to hug his friend. "Can we take pictures?"

"Ten dollars for three pictures!"

"Come on, we're her friends can't we get a discount?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Nagisa pouted but handed over some cash. He posed with Rin in various poses, mostly hugging her side. The next few shots they were grouped together.

"Too bad Mako-chan won't see you looking all cute."

"Why isn't he here it's not like he has anything else, the dummy!" Rin huffed while stomping her foot.

"He's helping out that granny that lives by him. She's moving in with her son so Makoto offered to help her pack."

"Oh." Now she feels a bit guilty but she'll never admit it.

"We're gonna go check out the rest of the festival, see ya Rin-Rin."

"Bye Onee-san!" Gou said waving with Seijuurou at her side.

"Oi! Where are you going, captain?"

"I offered to show your sister around."

"Hands above the waist and clothes. I'm too young to be an aunt!"

Gou turned red with both anger and embarrassment. "Nee-sann!"

Rin sighed, only ten minutes left in her shift and she'd be done but without Makoto around what was the point of staying.

"Nitori, I'm gonna go change. Tell the captain I'm going home."

She quickly shuffled out of her outfit and pulled off her headband. She slipped into a loose shirt and pants, stuffing her costume into her bag.

"Damn him and his niceness ." Rin muttered to herself not noticing the door starting to open.

"Rin! Where's your maid outfit? You changed clothes?"

"Wha- You-" Rin bristled thankful she finished changing.

"There were tons of posters put up and Gou called to say the swim club was doing a maid cafe.

"Haru-chan and them came by too apparently."

She bit her mouth trying to remain quiet and not yell at him for coming late.

"So you're not gonna wear it again?"

"I only have a morning shift, so you missed your only chance to see me like that."

Makoto took a step forward pushing her hair back with his hand. "I bet you looked beautiful."

He took her hands in his, "I really wanted to see it. Maybe you could wear it for me sometime?"

"What? No way, I already embarrassed myself enough today I'm not gonna do it!"

Makoto looked like a kicked puppy for a moment. "You won't, but you showed everyone else...

"Rin do you wanna come to my house for a while. My parents and the twins went out to see my aunt so well have the house to ourselves for a while."

Both blushed slightly. "Sure, I guess. If you want me to that is."

"Y-yeah."

They walked off holding hands, both thinking of what could happen soon.

In Makoto's house, he suggested they play video games in his room. Rin's smile faltered her hopes starting to dash as she watched him set up.

"I'll be right back." She said making sure he didn't notice her missing bag. Meanwhile Makoto took out his contacts, turning back to see Rin's slightly blurred figure leave. His vision was still blurred so he grabbed his glasses.

"Ma-Makoto. Close your eyes."

He frowned but did as she asked. He could hear the shifting of fabric and the soft patting of her footstep. She carefully took off his glasses and put her hand on his shoulder and he gripped it, he turned around and opening his eyes.

Flushing a lovely shade of pink was Rin, coming face to face with his amazed stare. "See? I knew you'd look beautiful."

Her blush darkened and she spun around trying to avoid his gaze. He undid her ribbon, unbuttoning her shirt as best he could while also pulling off the apron. His hand slipped under her shirt, teasingly tracing the edge of her bra.

His hands moved away suddenly to grip her hips, turning her so she was facing him and put her on the edge of his bed. Her lips, slightly open, pink and inviting and he wanted to kiss her, and have her make those sounds, the sounds that people having sex made come out of her. He kissed her neck, nipping it going higher and along her jaw till his mouth covered hers.

Their lips slipped against each other, she let out a soft "Mmmph." parting her lips and took his upper lip between hers and sucked.

Makoto groaned wanting more, he could hear his heart thud louder and louder.

Pulling away for a moments, Makoto licked his lips. "Is this okay?"

Red eyes widened in surprise, she honestly started to laugh, covering her mouth to muffle them. "Of course, dumbass. I would have said something if I didn't want it."

Makoto looks relieved,like he can stop holding back. His hand slid down her waist to toy with the hem of her skirt.

"You look sweet in ruffles and lace, you know." His hand went down further, rubbing her stocking clad leg.

"Garters are a nice touch."

"Less talky, more doing."

He kissed her roughly, bringing a shaking hand to her shirt to tenderly cup her breast, tugging anxiously at the fabric. A nervous huff passed his lips as they pressed eagerly to hers. Fumbling hands struggled to unzip the back of her dress, pushing it off. His hands stumbled their way to her bra to cup her breast gently.

Makoto shivered at her fingers sliding up under his shirt. "Too many clothes." She muttered leaning back to push his shirt up and over his head.

"You're beautiful…" He unclasped her bra and put his mouth over her nipple, he sucked and nibbled on one and let his hand toy with the other until it perked up, then switching to the other one.

Rin's legs trembled as his hand rubbed circles higher and higher up her thigh, pushing her skirt up. He rubbed the apex of her thigh teasingly before he lifted it away, and waited until he heard a loud whine come from the redhead before he curled a finger around the waistband of Rin's panties and pulled them down in one go, excitement bubbling up as Rin made an noise of approval.

He kissed his way down her stomach, before ducking underneath her skirt and nuzzling her face against her thigh, breathing deeply.

"Mah-Makoto." She tried to close her legs self conscious, but his hand blocked her. She was hairless down there (she hated the irritation her swimsuit cause down there whenever she took it off) but still it was strange for her boyfriend to see all over her.

He then lifted her enough so he could comfortably sit on her knees, before pressing his mouth against the sensitive nub and give a tentative lick or two. He experimentally moving her tongue down, slipping inside Rin for a second before moving back.

Rin looked down at him slightly confused when he moved right back. He was nibbling at lips as he spread them open. He slipped his tongue in deep, and lick around, she let out a loud mewl arching her back. He nuzzled her clit with his nose while he lapped at her.

"So..ha...good. Mmmakoto." She squirmed down lower trying to feel more and more of him.

His tongue seemed to trace and flick meaningless patterns into her, he could feel her get wetter and wetter. His own cock pulsed with need and he grind against the bed trying to get some relief. He was gonna make this good for her. He pulled back and met her eyes.

Rin was a wreck. Her eyes glazed over and her cheeks were red, mouth parted as she panted heavily. Her hands were tight fists in the bed sheets. She was so close yet still felt far.

Makoto leaned over to kiss her, her juices still coating his face. She let out a moan realizing she could taste herself on him. He shifted them so they were both laying on the bed.

He pulled away, searching for something in his bed side drawer. He pressed short kisses to her lips to keep her distracted.

Once he found what he needed, he pulled away completely. Rin whined at the loss of contact, she quieted once she realized what he was doing as she heard the clank of his belt and pants fall to the ground.

With light blush, he asked, "R-ready?"

She answered by spreading her legs wider. He brushed against her entrance with his member. The first time he accidentally jabbed by her leg the second time he eased in slowly, stopping midway. Her thighs tensed preparing for the pain that was sure to come.

He rubbed her thigh soothingly, raising the other hand to brush some her hair off her sweaty face her eyes clenched shut. "Look at me,"

Rin opened her eyes slowly."I love you,"He was now combing her hair back as best he could. "We can stop if you want. I'm okay with it."

Rin looked stupefied, Makoto was really willing to stop for her so he wouldn't cause her pain. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Makoto's open wide with panic, '_Was he hurting her_?' and started to pull out. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist tightly.

"I'm fine. Please, just go slowly."

He pressed in further, sliding his hips back and thrusting in slowly. He hadn't gone deep yet. She was a tight wet heat around him, he wanted to go faster.

He snapped his hips back and thrusted. She let out a cry of pain, he kissed and sucked her neck trying to soothe her. He quietly whispered in her ear,"You're doing so well, Rin. You look so pretty right now, wrapped tightly around me. Ahh there's another cute blush."

He watched her face as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. Her eyes screwed up tightly, but her mouth fell open with a soft sigh.

Rin hooked a hand around the back of Makoto's neck and dragged him in for a kiss. Her hips began to move of their own accord, meeting his every thrust. The pain was still there but now more a dull sting than anything. Another thrust and she felt a bolt of pleasure drive through her.

"Do that again, god do that again," and he did, the hand rubbing her thigh move up and rubbed her clit and Rin felt herself jerk.

He kept driving into her, squeezing her breast, and she was starting to feel overwhelmed. He kept panting how pretty she looked, how good she felt. She was getting closer and closer, the heat pooling down and her belly tighenting till she cried out his name one last time in pleasure.

It was the last few unsynchronized thrusts later marked Makoto's own climax and finally, he quavered to a halt, holding onto her waist as he pressed his forehead against hers. They were both panting for breath, loud in the stillness of the room, and her legs were shaking.

"Makoto."

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily.

"Off. Too heavy." She said wiggling. He let out his own groan before rolling off her. Rin continued to squirm until she let out a relieved breath.

She tossed the maid outfit on to the floor, while she felt uncomfortable and sticky, she curled up closer to Makoto.

"Love you." He mumbled half asleep.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**AN: First time writing Het. Smut. **

**Read, review and give critique i guess. I just wanna improve.**


End file.
